


Funny

by happywrites



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote some sap inbetween updating Tea Time, M/M, Yeeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywrites/pseuds/happywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Ori fluff. Basically a short from my Tea Time universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny

It was always funny how Ori’s face could both cast the brightest of lights and then draw in the darkest of shadows. When he smiled, it was like looking into a light bulb. Ori’s eyes seemed to dance with life, his lips parted and arched into a happy shape as the tips of his teeth showed. Even his hair seemed shinier. Gods, though, when he was so angry that it pulled the corners of his lips far down, and made his nose appear sharper; Kili thought that the next day the sun might fail to rise. 

Ori didn’t take nonsense; he was strong and more polite than Kili could ever force himself to be. The last time anyone at school had thought it would be a good idea to mess with the quiet, freckled boy… Ori’s words had done the punching for him. Like a sword, his retorts had cut through his classmate until they had retreated out of fear of further humiliation.

Kili didn’t mess with Ori, unless Ori wanted to be messed with. Like when he told Kili to stop playing with his hair, or that he was breathing on his neck. Kili knew Ori liked him being so close, enjoyed his touches, because there was a smile in his eyes despite his insistent frown. He never pulled away.

He’d found out on a lazy night, when Dori had been stupid enough to leave them alone for a few hours, that Ori’s face wasn’t the only thing that was freckled. 

Ori wasn’t weak. He could hold you so tightly that you’d be left thinking that you could never escape. Luckily Kili didn’t want to. When his hands scaled the soft skin of his boyfriend’s stomach, making those muscles tense and jump underneath his fingers… When he inched up the insistent material of his shirt that kept falling down…

Ori would dig his fingers so hard into his shoulders that he was liable to leave bruises. 

His hips were littered with freckles, and one little scar from childhood that Kili kissed. His orange-brown hair trailed generously down the abdomen he kept hidden underneath his sweater and baggy jeans. Underneath that too, they could be found, light and dark, like a pattern of stars. 

And when Kili just grinned, teeth bared, looking absolutely idiotic and thrilled, Ori had laughed at him. It was dark and husky, followed shortly by a kiss.

It was funny, because he thought he’d never love anyone as much as he did Ori.


End file.
